El trabajo de un familiar
by Akire-MashDrag
Summary: (Historia totalmente inventada por mi cabeza) Tomoe es el familiar de Nanami le gusta hacerla sonreír, proteger de su integridad y cuidar que nadie la lastime, pero también de ves en cuando le gusta acerla enojar y enfadar. Pronto descubrirá atraves de una serie de sucesos y hechos que al parecer el contrato no es el único que lo ata a ella... ¿quizás el corazón?
1. El trabajo de un familiar Prologo

Prologó.

Después de que él descarado de Mikage se esfumara durante veinte largos años, dejándome acargó de su templo y de dos niños de fuego que sólo lloriqueaban por su ausencia.

Ahora llega esta chica que no hace más que dar trabajo pero admitió que se esfuerza por ser una deidad digna y que trata de alguna forma encajar en el puesto.

Y por si fuera poco la chica que me convirtió en mensajero divino una vez más a la fuerza, aunque disfrutó de verla sonreír y cuidar de ella aveces se me pasan algunas cosas como aquélla vez en la que Mizuki la secuestro... Haaa! pero eso no le importó a la señorita para dejarlo ser su ¡familiar!.

-¡Ya son las 11.30! Y todavía no se despierta! - Grité

-Deberías dejarla en paz por un rato Tomoe - kun, ya que a sido dura la semana - dijo la inútil serpiente albina.

Era de suponerse que no le preste la mínima atención a su comentario y me dispuse a levantar a "la bella durmiente".

-!Nanami ¡ asta que hora piensas estar echadota ahí ¡Despierta!


	2. Capítulo 1 un día desastroso

Cap. 1. Un día desastroso.

Narra Nanami:

Después de que Tomoe me gritoneo que me levantará muy a mi pesar lo ise, sepille mi larga melena que por las mañanas era un desastre casi el cepillo se queda atrapado en ella.

-¡Nanami!- grito Tomoe, está vez desde la cocina.

-Se te está haciendo tardé no pienso corretear otra vez el autobús y todavía te falta desayunar!

-Ya voy no estoy sorda baka!

grite a todo pulmón para que me entendiera y se calmara con sus gritos.

Estaba por salir de mi habitación cuando a lo lejos visualizo a Mizuki.

-Nanami- Chan buenos días grito. Está bien ¿que hoy todos los del Templo se pusieron de acuerdo para gritonearme hoy? no estoy sorda. (pensé).

Me aproxime a la cocina al entrar vi a Tomoe que sólo me dijo siéntate, obedeci estaba esperando mi desayuno...

-¡Pero qué te pasa Tomoe!- grite al ver esas odiosas setas shiitake en mi plato que el ponía precisamente para aserme enojar.

Derrepente el salió corriendo y después regresó para jalonearme. Que baka

-Corre Nanami! ni pienses que te voy a llevar así todo el caminó y apúrate que se nos va el autobús!-dijo Tomoe un poco molesto. Al parecer se le había echó costumbre tratarme así.

Bien después de lograr alcanzar el autobús y abordarlo no me dirigió palabra en todo el trayecto. Pufff que aburrido...

Llegamos a tiempo al salón mis amigas Ami y Kei me rodearon en segundos.

Entramos al salón mientras estaba el maestro hablando como loco Kurama y Tomoe se dirigían miradas que daban miedo, hasta que el profe se dio cuenta y dijo.

-¿Quiere algo en especial con su compañero joven Kurama? pueden salir para hablar en privado si lo desean.

-No profesor- contestó el un poco fuera de si por el comentario.

Las clases fueron normales el resto del día

Durante el receso uno de mis compañeros vino a mi lugar sólo para molestar.

-Momozono ¿verdad? y que cuentas robas para comer? ¡jajaja! Pobre de ti seguro no tienes a dónde ir jaja..

-Fuera de aquí mocoso largo!.

En cuanto dijo eso Tomoe, el chico cayó al suelo con una marca de su mano en la cara.

\- Estás bien?- me pregunto cuando vio mis lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Si arigato Tomoe.

Saliendo de clases Ami y Kei me invitaron a una fiesta.

-No! - dijo un poco molestó Tomoe ¿Quién se cree que es para prohibirme de esa manera salir con mis amigas?

-Debes compartirla Tomoe no sólo es tuya- contestó Kei.*esto provocó que me sonrojara*

-He dicho que no y es no!- contestó el.

Caminó a la casa me caí y me raspe un poco la rodilla y la palma de las manos.

-levanta los pies baka!- me regaño ese zorro que no hacía más que hacerme imposible ese día, no lo resistí más y..

\- Acaso te he hecho algo ¡Tomoe!, me arruinaste el desayuno, me gritaste todo el día y me prohibiste salir con personas normales!- no lo aguantaba mis lágrimas brotaban y mis ojos estaban rojos... ¿Porque me trataba así?.

Antes de que me pudiera contestar salí corriendo y me adentre al bosque...

Narración normal.

Tomoe no sabía reaccionar ante tal acto de la joven de pelo castaño y ojos rojos que se alejaba llorando y corriendo se quedó sin palabras, cuando reaccionó era demasiado tarde la chica se había adentrado al bosque que conectaba con el distrito rojo donde salvajes demonios la esperarían para matarla.

\- ¡Nanami!- gritaba de desesperación aquel joven de pelo plateado tratando de alcanzarla...


	3. Capitulo 2 peleas

Capítulo 2. Una pelea.

En el capítulo anterior:

Tomoe no sabía reaccionar ante tal acto de la joven de pelo castaño y ojos rojos que se alejaba llorando y corriendo se quedó sin palabras, cuando reaccionó era demasiado tarde la chica se había adentrado al bosque que conectaba con el distrito rojo donde salvajes demonios la esperarían para matarla.

-¡Nanamiiii!...

El kitzune no sabía el paradero de SU diosa estaba totalmente desesperado tratando por todos los medios de encontrarla su olfato no funcionaba muy bien pues el aroma de los arboles eran diez beses mayor al de frutas y sakuras que caracterizaba a Nanami...

Y por si fuera poco esta esa neblina de mierda que no le dejaba ver por donde caminaba esto lo estaba poniendo aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba! estaba realmente asustado ningún humano debería entrar ahí pues por lo regular su destino no siempre le sonreía era realmente un milagro que alguno saliera por lo menos completo y vivo.

Sabía que Nanami no era "cualquier humano" pero era una diosa incapaz de hacer algo por salvar su vida si acaso saldría corriendo como siempre o se la pasaría escondiéndose pero ahí no le serviría para nada. Más tardaría ella en empezar a correr que los demonios en matarla.

-En este momento seguro estará asustada pidiendo a gritos mi ayuda- gruñía el zorro. si no la encuentro tal vez... muera. ¡NO! claro que no lo permitiría si eso pasaba seria otro fracaso para él ¿Un dios que no pudo proteger? seria la burla de todos los familiares.

Pero eso no era lo único que en es momento le importaba... "¿Acaso te e hecho algo?!Tomoe" estas palabras ocupaban un diez por ciento de su cabeza y pensamientos pues no sabía a qué se refería la chica siempre la cuidaba lo mejor que se podía pero si de algo estaba seguro es que si no se apuraba su peor pesadilla se cumpliría.

-Pero que estoy pensando- pensaba mientras chocaba contra la puerta que daba la bienvenida al Distrito Rojo.

-¡Maldita puerta! hija de $%&amp;#!-¡¿Por qué rayos debe haber una puerta?!

Narra Nanami:

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Dónde se supone estoy?!... no sé qué he hecho yo para merecer esto, ¡estoy perdida, esta neblina y luego mis zapatos llenos de lodo!, ¡Son los mejores que tengo! Pero toda la culpa la tiene Tomoe. Si el no se hubiera comportado así con migo seguro ahora estaríamos en el templo yo estudiando o haciendo cosas más importantes que estar aquí y él en este momento estaría peleando como siempre con Mizuki.

Seguro que... ¿Sería la última vez que lo vería?

¿Estará buscándome?, ¿Estará preocupado?, ¿Me abra abandonado?

Me estaba mortificando con ese tipo de preguntas que en lugar de ayudarme a buscar una solución para salir del problema en el que me encontraba SOLO LO EMPEORABA ya no sabía que hacer estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, me sentía sola y abandonada en este lugar que me causaba escalofríos...

¡Pero que! No, no, no hoy no ¡Unos demonios como cien veces más grandes que yo me estaban mirando! y lo que me esperaba me están persiguiendo ¡No puede ser TOMOE!

-Pero mira como corre esa humana jajaja que divertido ¿cree que se librara de lo que vamos a hacer con ella?...


	4. Chapter 3 Confución

Capítulo 3: ¿Confusión?

En el capítulo anterior:

¡Pero que! No, no, no hoy no ¡Unos demonios como cien veces más grandes que yo me estaban mirando! Y lo que me esperaba me están persiguiendo ¡No puede ser TOMOE!

-Pero mira como corre esa humana jajaja que divertido ¿cree que se librara de lo que vamos a hacer con ella?...

Esta parte será narrado por nuestro querido Tomoe.

Okey estaba muy fuera de mi mismo porque esa niña solo me daba trabajo y no solo en la casa sino también en el mundo... pero no en cualquier mundo en el de los Yokais no le bastaba con casi con a verme obligado a ir a su fastidiosa escuela y compartir trabajo de familiar con la estúpida serpiente que seguro ya estaría borracha como siempre, pero que incompetente no se habrá ya dado cuenta que no estamos podría pasarle de todo a Nanami y el estaría ahí como idiota bebido.

Después de haber insultado con todas mis fuerzas una puerta... si así como lo dije UNA PU-ER-TA, estaba reconsiderando que ya me estaba afectando estar cerca de esos bichos inútiles de los humanos si lo sé, lo se Nanami es humana por eso la hace la más insoportable de todas las deidades. Bueno pero ya da igual estoy aquí seguro que no estaría muy lejos pensándolo bien... seguro si lo estaría con eso de que se le da muy bien la corrida... ha pero también la tropezada aunque también para salvarse puede besar a algún pobre demonio que pase por ahí, recordé el momento en que me planto un beso que me tomo por sorpresa y después henos aquí sirviendo a la única diosa que no sabe defenderse.

Odiaba esto es como si un novio humano estuviera correteando a su novia que después de una buena discutida estaría tras ella pidiendo perdón y que regresara ¿Qué cómo se tanto del tema? pues voy a una escuela lleno de adolescentes llenos de hormonas hay peleas (de todo tipo) y parejas besuqueándose en pleno pasillo (casi tragado sé) vamos lo más normal que un demonio pueda ver ¿no?

¡Pero que me pasa! que rayos estoy pensando puras ¡estupideces! Lo ven ya me afectaron

-fastidiosos humanos!

Y por si fuera poco estoy hablando solo

_._._

Naración normal

-Hooo! miren quien llego Tomoe- Sama awww! Gritaban como locas las chicas de un lugar de esos en los que él iba cierto zorro que según él era para "no sentirse solo" .

Aquellas mujeres las cuales lo conocían (bastante bien) estaban sobra decir que muy encantadas por su retorno.

-seguro hoy sería una noche corta - se decían entre ellas entusiasmadas.

No, no, no, no estoy aquí para pasar la noche con ellas se decía el zorro en pensamientos.(se regañaba)

"Tengo que ir a rescatar a la tonta de Nanami" se decía a si mismo cuando pasaba enfrente de ellas.

-Nee Tomoe no bienes hoy nuestras mejores chicas están libres- dijo la encargada del lugar ese.

-No hoy me temo que no, será otro día- contesto aquel kitzune de cabello plateado.

Aunque la tentación se quería apoderar de él, lo bueno fue que por lo menos se controló no podía estar "divirtiéndose" en esos momentos, aparte que no estaba mucho de humor pues hace tres o cinco horas desde que a cierta castaña se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de correr y desaparecer.

Aunque no lo hacía notar mucho el zorro estaba demasiado preocupado en estos momentos Nanami la estaría pasando lo más seguro lo que le sigue de mal y si seguía retrasando de esa forma solo llegaría a recoger algunos pedazos de la joven y no podía llegar al santuario así como:

-Hola Mizuki, Okiri , Kotesku traigo a Nanami aquí.

\- ¿Donde esta ella Tomoe- kun? Decía él chico con ojos verdes y cabello blanco.

-Aquí. Dijo el antes mencionado mostrando solo una mano de Nanami y un trozo de ropa...

Claro que no, él decía eso y estaba seguro que entre Kurama, Mizuki, Kei y Ami eso sin contar si se aparecía el descarado de Mikage lo mataban en segundos aparte de que pasaría a la historia como: El familiar que llego a su santuario solo con unas cuantas partes de su diosa.

Realmente no sería lógico o ¿sí?

(Ok lo entiendo seguro ahora están pensando la autora ya se volvió loca como eso? ¿Qué se fumó?) *ignoren eso por favor*

N. Tomoe.

Bueno ya basta de pensar tonterías si vine a buscar a Nanami debo darme prisa.

Si no quiero que pase eso.

-Hola Kitzune mal oliente. Se agregó una segunda voz que por desgracia no ayudaba mucho sino que empeoraría más lo peor.

Mierda.

Narración de Nanami:

Debo de correr no puedo permitir que me atrapen, me decía a mí misma buscando en un lugar un poco desértico algo que por lo menos me asegure que no encontraran y reposar un poco, seguro que no vivo para contarlo vamos, vamos, vamos debe de a ver algo... ¡si! y así como lo encontré en cuestión de milésimas de segundo me escondí detrás de una roca enorme como cuatro veces mayor que mi tamaño ¡funcionara! o por lo menos eso espero.

\- Humana más te vale que salgas sino de todas formas morirás te prometo que si sales te cocinaremos a fuego lento. Decía ese demonio, vamos algo más amable no se le pudo haber ocurrido seguro después tal vez pueda tomar una Coca cola

Pero no quiero morir quiero regresar al santuario completa y viva, quiero que Tomoe se dé cuenta que puedo hacerme cargo de un puesto de dios, quiero ser la DEIDAD DE LA TIERRA y sobretodo demostrar que no dependo de nadie.

Mientras me debatía en salir y enfrentar a los demonios o salir corriendo de nuevo para tratar de perderlos, también me atormentaba saber si cierto chico de cabello plateado vendría a buscarme...

-Jajaja hola humana. No me lo podía creer ya estaba acorralada contra mi escondite y aquel "amable" demonio enorme, con cara de búfalo y cuerpo humano que me quería cenar.

-Lo ves fue inútil que corrieras de todas formas te encontraríamos y asesinaríamos! Jaja ahora que ya no tienes fuerzas para siquiera correr morirás. Decía aquel cara de animal divirtiéndose con mi miedo y temor a morir.

-No lo permitiré antes de comerme tendrás que vencerme ¡SOY NANAMI DIOSA DE LA TIERRA Y HOY NO SERE INGERIDA POR USTEDES! Demonios idiotas que se quedaran con las ganas de comer.

Okey pasaron como dos segundos y ya estaba arrepintiéndome de mis propias palabras ahora que me les había enfrentado debía de intentar mantenerme con vida...

De mi pequeño cuerpo empezó a emanar una luz cegadora que por instinto tape mis ojos si no lo hacía seguro quedaría segada cuando los abrí un gran vestido color violeta con impregnas de mariposas, pájaros y hermosas flores me vistió también tenía una corona de flores y un lindísimo peinado. Lo malo es que estaba descalza y ¡en el lodo! pero esa no era la pregunta ¿Qué había pasado?

~tus decesos de valentía son fuertes ahora diosa de la tierra~ aquella frase la oí al momento de cerrar los ojos ¿Acaso esa vos fue la de Mikage?

Bien ahora estoy confundida y aterrada ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Bonito atuendo humana no me importaría venderlo después de comerte que hermoso detalle ¡que te vistas para que te mate! Me dijo el demonio.

-¡Hoy no! ya te lo dije no pienso dejarme comer ¡te advertí que no te enfrentaras a mí!- Al gritar lo último una ráfaga de viento salió de la palma de mi mano enviando al demonio muy lejos y al final estampándolo contra un gran árbol.

Pero así como el lindo vestido y creo que poder aparecieron, se esfumaron.

¡Puff!

~Los poderes divinos aparecen al tratar de mostrar valentía, bondad y sentimientos del corazón ya experimentaste el valor faltan dos pruebas más mi querida Nanami~ otra vez esa vos era ¡Mikage! estoy segura -¡Espera! Dije en estado de shock al ver una silueta parecida al antiguo dios pero desapareció justo frente a mis ojos ¿acaso fue obra de él lo que sucedió? ¿Debería contarle a Tomoe? ¡¿Qué fue lo que exactamente ocurrió?!

Mis pensamientos fueron borrados al observar como el demonio que me ataco trataba de levantare del suelo, sumamente asustada y corriendo me aleje lo más rápido del lugar pensando en lo que momentos antes había ocurrido.

Trataría de buscar a Tomoe y explicarle de una manera lógica lo que había ocurrido eso sin que piense que enloquecí ¿pero una diosa tiene esa clase de poderes no?

Dejando de lado el problema que me trajo hacia aquí que por cierto ya no importaba mucho debía dedicarme a buscar respuestas a lo ocurrido y a las preguntas que ocupaban mis pensamientos...

Mikage ¿Acaso fue obra suya?


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Peleas y ¿mentiras?

HOLA! JAJA AL FIN SE DE USTEDES….

BUENO LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE AYA TARDADO LO QUE NO ESTA ESCRITO EN ESCRIBIR O CONTINUAR ESTE FANFIC OS PROMETO UNA RECOMPENSA QUE LES PARECE…

¡UN LEMON! VALE PERO QUIERO QUE COMENTEN SI LES PARECE EL PAGO YA LO TENGO LO PUBLICO EN CUANTO VEA POR LO MENOS 3 COMENTARIOS ¿VALE? BUENO SI NO DE TODAS FORMAS LO SUBIRE.

Capitulo 4. Peleas y ¿mentiras?

En el capitulo anterior.

Trataría de buscar a Tomoe y explicarle de una manera lógica lo que había ocurrido eso sin que piense que enloquecí ¿pero una diosa tiene esa clase de poderes no?

Dejando de lado el problema que me trajo hacia aquí que por cierto ya no importaba mucho debía dedicarme a buscar respuestas a lo ocurrido y a las preguntas que ocupaban mis pensamientos...

Mikage ¿Acaso fue obra suya?

N. Nanami.

Sigo pensando en lo que paso hace momentos ¿como pude realizar eso? ¿fui yo o Mikage?

Ya devén pasar de las 12.00 de la madrugada y no parezco ver el final del bosque ¡¿Porque tuve que huir así de esa manera tan infantil?! igual y ya me he perdido, sinceramente me esta dando miedo estar aquí a altas horas de la noche y logró oír sonidos muy espeluznantes este bosque no es normal, ¡puedo percibir la tensión en el aire!. Y no pasan de dos o tres horas desde que me afrente al demonio ese que me quería comer y sus acompañantes huyeron al ver ¿Mi poder? sigo impactada pero si alguien debe saber del tema debe ser... ¡Tomoe!

Claro si lo encuentro es mas ni se si me esta buscando en este ¡momento! puede que aya regresado al templo o igual ya mando a sus zorros de fuego a buscarme... Pero ya me abrían encontrado. ¿no?

Ahuch! ¡¿pero que?! con que rayos me golpe.

¿mmm? ¡¿ Y esta puerta gigante de aquí?! Seguro ya me aleje bastante y debe ser la entrada a una aldea o pueblo seguro puedo encontrar ayuda a una persona que sea capaz de ayudarme a volver.

Pero por que esta todo decorado de rojo no parece normal. Y hay muchas estatuas de demonios ¡pero que! Yo he estado aquí antes es... ¡EL DISTRITO ROJO!

._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N. Tomoe.

Estoy sumamente desesperado hace poco las chicas del lugar ese y ahora este...

\- Kitzune así que perdiste a tu diosa ¡Que vergonzoso! debe ser eso cuantas veces ya ha pasado esto a si dos ¡no se supone que debes aprender de la primera vez! o tienes aire en el cerebro no debes...

No lo soporto más.

\- ¡Pero qué te pasa zorro apestoso! porque me ¡quieres quemar!- solo oí como se quejó el tenga pero no le preste la mínima importancia a su comentario, por mi lo hacía carbón de una buena vez pero me controlo porque me puede ayudar un poco a buscar mi baka deidad.

-¡Si ya lo sé debo evitar hacer enojar a chicas como Nanami!- le conteste creo que lo más enojado que pude llegar ¡no lo soportaba!

-¡¿Quisieras cerrar tu boca de una buena vez tengu?!- bienes para buscar a Nanami o ¿para estorbar?

-Está bien ya que estas suplicando mi ayuda lo are zorro.

-Pero que estupideces estas diciendo cuervo.

Creo que por fin se calló esa molestia, ahora a lo que vine a buscar a Nanami ¿Donde podrás estar...

-Oye kitzune ¿Por qué no mandas a tu fuego mágico a buscarla?

Espera dijo ¿mágico? que le pasa es demoniaco en todo caso... pero tal vez tenga razón.

Di un gran salto para poder alcanzar la copa de los árboles y les di la orden a mis subordinados que buscaran a Nanami, fulminando con la mirada cualquier objeción se fueron asustados y rápidamente a buscarla.

-No podrías hacer nada sin mi ayuda ¿verdad zorro?

._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N. normal.

El fuego del chico de cabello plateado vagaba en busca de la diosa mientras el antes mencionado peleaba contra Kurama, tal vez no se parezca a Mizuki pero eran igual de molestos para él...

-Quieres ya callarte cuervo.

-Claro entonces es cierto tu bien aquí a escondidas para pasar la noche con tus "amigas"

-Lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema no el tuyo y además tu que bienes a hacer aquí. Contesto cierto zorro ya un poco cabreado.

-Digamos que es para "divertirme". Dijo este haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Estaban a punto de lanzare uno sobre otro para darse una buena paliza cuando uno de los zorros de fuego llega para informar a Tomoe que su Diosa ya fue encontrada y que justo en estos momentos estaba siendo atacada por más de una docena de demonios (al parecer cierto demonio atacado por Nanami había ido por refuerzos) ella era una diosa y los demonios débiles creían que si se comía la carne de un dios podrían alcanzar la inmortalidad como los yokais más fuertes (como Tomoe).

Este sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al rescate de cierta joven de cabello castaño y por cierto ya estaba pensando en el regaño que le daría por haber huido de esa manera tan poco madura y sobre todo por ...preocuparlo de esa manera

-Espera zorro yo también voy a salvar a Nanami...

-Tú no estorbes cuervo.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado por su sirviente tal y como imagino, la chica estaba corriendo pero algo lo dejo sin palabras ella se paró en seco y de alguna manera reflejaba en sus ojos ¿valentía? lo siguiente que paso no lo creyó su diosa "inmadura" se transformó, un kimono violeta con mariposas e demás figuras la vistió y casi se infanta al ver a Nanami lanzar un pequeño tornado que logro estampar a los demonios contra los árboles. Espero a que terminara pero fue tarde la joven se desvaneció y cayó al suelo su energía vital la había gastado y lo malo es que ella no era inmortal por lo que no lo controlaría.

Decidió acabar con los demonios y se llevó en brazos a Nanami al santuario, estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que le pasaría si ella no era inmortal su nuevo poder podría terminar con su vida.

._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N. Nanami.

Desperté pero estoy aquí en el Templo no lo entiendo como termine ¿aquí? lo último que puedo recordar es que me enfrente a muchos yokais y volvió a ocurrir ¡Me transforme y pude lanzarlos lejos! pero después todo se volvió obscuro y luego una silueta...

¡Tomoe! me trajo aquí debo agradecerle y platicar sobre lo que ha pasado él es el único que me puede decir lo que me está pasando.

-Nanami - Chan! Debes recostarte ayer te pusiste muy mal tenías mucha fiebre y estuviste delirando.

-Tranquilo Mizuki estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansada ¿Dónde está Tomoe? le pregunte a mi segundo familiar, que solo izo un puchero como si estuviera molesto por que pregunte por Tomoe.

-Está en la cocina.

Ok gracias Mizuki y le di un beso en la mejilla para que se calmara y que viera que también me preocupaba por él.

Me dirijo hacia donde estaba la cocina y si él estaba ahí preparando el desayuno me acerque sigilosamente para comprobar si en el tazón no había setas Shiitake.

Buuuuf. Gracias al cielo no pero Tomoe se dio cuenta del suspiro de alivio que lance me miro molesto pero al parecer con migo no lo estaba.

-Te dejo levantarte la inútil ¡serpiente! que parte de dejarte descansar no me entendió. gruñía claramente enojado pero lo pude sacar de su estado y decidí preguntarle.

-Tomoe ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre los dioses?.

\- Si cual es tu pregunta Nanami. Me contesto serio.

-¿Un dios humano puede tener poderes divinos? note como se tenso al escuchar mi pregunta me ignoro y se volvi a preparar el desayuno.

-No un dios humano solo sirve para hacer talismanes. Contesto en tono como fuera de si.

-Tomoe en el bosque Mikage se me presencio, un lindo vestido y ... Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarle el me interrupio y con una sonrisa sarcastica me contesto.

-Deja de pensar idioteces Nanami ya te dije que un dios humano como tu no puede tener dones divinos, aparte te encontré en el bosque desmayada muerta de miedo por los demonios que te querían asesinar y te aconsejo que hoy no se te ocurra huir no me hagas perder el tiempo con estupideces y vete a desayunar.

Me dirigí al comedor del santuario molesta de sus repuestas tan engreídas y me dispuse a salir un rato para olvidarme de lo ocurrido. Estoy segura que tengo algún tipo de poder dentro mío pero ¿Por qué no me querrá decir lo que pasa?

._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._. ._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N. Tomoe.

E decidido que no le contare a Nanami lo que le esta pasando por que de alguna manera no soportaría perderla.

Pero conociéndola se que investigara por su parte lo que le sucede debo de hablar con la serpiente para que evite decirle.

-Tomoe-Kun por que no quieres contar a Nanami-Chan su situación. Hablando del inútil.

-Se que no quieres que ella muera por eso hay que mantenerlo en secreto serpiente y por tu bien y el de ella mas te vale no contarle nada al respecto. Le aclare lo mas serio que pude pero si en algo puedo tener razón es que el proceso de transformación a deidad completa esta empezando y si su cuerpo no puede retener la energía necesaria morirá.

Estúpido Mikage que estas buscando ¿Qué pretendes?


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5.

En el capítulo anterior:

-Tomoe-Kun por que no quieres contar a Nanami-Chan su situación.

OH! miren hablando del inútil...

-Se que no quieres que ella muera por eso hay que mantenerlo en secreto serpiente y por tu bien y el de ella mas te vale no contarle nada al respecto. Le aclare lo mas serio que pude pero si en algo puedo tener razón es que el proceso de transformación a deidad completa esta empezando y si su cuerpo no puede retener la energía necesaria morirá.

Estúpido Mikage que estas buscando ¿Qué pretendes?

N. Tomoe.

Apenas despertó y ya esta molestando, pero sigue un poco débil y se sigue sosteniendo con las paredes del santuario.

Me preocupa demasiado, los seres humanos ¿Son tan frágiles? ¿Qué sucedería con el santuario si ella muere? ¿Qué sucedería con migo? ¿Me quedaría solo para siempre?

Pero que me pasa ¿Porqué pienso cosas tan empalagosas y fastidiosas? desde que ella llego son puros problemas, con migo, con ella, con la maldita serpiente, con el cuervo y con Mikage.

No me percate que iba caminando sin rumbo hasta que...

-¡Tomoe cuidado!

Demasiado tarde ella venia saliendo deee ¡bañarse! o por favor dios cuando logre reaccionar ¡Estaba enzima de ella! sobra decir que de forma comprometedora... Alce la mirada y observe su notable sonrojo ¡estaba como tomate! era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba así ...

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Qué estaba pensando? trate de levantarme pero lo intentamos al mismo tiempo, solo alcance a sentir un sube roce de sus labios con los míos, me controle lo mas que pude de no lanzarme en sima ¡Soy un demonio! que esperaban.

Me le quite de encima di media vuelta y me dirigí asía el lugar de las ofrendas solo alcance a ver que ella se quedo estática en el lugar del "accidente" no le tome mucha importancia al suceso, así que empece a lavar un poco el lugar había demasiado ¡polvo! odio esto.

Mas tarde después de limpiar un poco el santuario me dirigí asía la cocina era hora de preparar la comida mientras lo asía venían a mi mente imágenes de lo que paso hace un día ¿Debería disculparme por lo que paso en la escuela? ¿Mi carácter es muy duro? ¿Por eso escapo...

-¡Tomoe voy a salir con mis amigas regreso en la noche!

Salí corriendo a la salida ¿Cómo era eso que se iba así como así?

-Espera ¡Nanami!

Grite pero solo la alcance a ver bajando desesperadamente las escaleras y gracias a mis orejas logre escuchar de lo que se quejaba de que ya era demasiado tarde pero ¿Tarde para qué? me quede como idiota en la salida viendo como se alejaba...

-Así que Nanami - Chan no se despidió de ti como se debe ¡he! ¿Cómo te sientes? a mi me dio un beso...

Mas tardo la maldita serpiente en pronunciar esas ultimas palabras que yo en ver la silueta de mi mano en su cara.

-Eres muy cruel Tomoe-Kun. se quejo el inútil.

-¡Mejor ve a hacer algo de trabajo serpiente idiota hay mucho que hacer! conteste con tono burlón y enojado.

Solo lo vi alejarse hacia el porche era obvio que no me presto atención y se dedico a tomar Sake.

.

Me encontraba caminando hacia mi habitación saliendo de bañarme hoy iba a salir con mis amigas tenia que relajarme después de lo que vivi en aquel bosque y despejarme de esas preguntas que me tenian un tanto intranquila así como tratar de entender los nuevos "poderes" con los que contaba.

En fin íbamos a ir a comprar ropa y pasar un rato juntas gracias a Kamisama era ¡Sábado! iba demasiado distraída pensando en lo que íbamos a hacer igual y luego podríamos ir a visitar a Kurama.

De pronto choque con una gran pared al parecer era Tomoe grite para que reaccionara pero al parecer también venia distraído cuando me di cuenta el estaba en cima solo sentí su cuerpo cálido ligeramente aplastando el mío dios sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas trate de levantarme pero el también lo intento nuestros labios se rozaron ligeramente y por algunos segundos pero a mi me parecieron eternos era tan reconfortante, estaba en estado de shock cuando logre reaccionar el ya estaba a metros dirigiendose hacia donde los creyentes depositaban las ofrendas izo una cara de disgusto y se puso a limpiar... otra vez

Ya eran como las dos de la tarde ¡Ho no! ya era tarde quede con ellas de vernos a la una y media seguro Kei ya estará molesta.

Me encontré con mi segundo familiar.

-¡Hola! Nanami a ¿Dónde vas tan arreglada y apurada?

-¡Ho! adiós Mizuki tengo que salir regreso un poco tarde. Le dije y me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla.

Eso me recordó lo que en la mañana paso con Tomoe tenia pensado despedirme de el pero pensándolo bien mejor no si iba terminaría toda ¡sonrojada! y no era una opción. Además el una vez ya me dejo en claro que no quiere nada con migo ni con otro humano.

Sali como cohete hacia las escaleras y lo ultimo que grite fue un ¡Adiós Tomoe nos vemos en la noche! para que no se preocupara ni pensara a mal mi "huida" lo ultimo que icé fue quejarme de las escaleras

(...)

Kei me habia llamado como cinco o seis veces ya al móvil en el camión todos me gritaban que me bajara otros que lo apagara ¿Pero como? ¡yo no puedo vivir sin mi celular! decidí bajarme del autobús y me dirigí lo mas rápido a la dulcería donde me vería con mis amigas... Con suerte Kei seguiría ahí.

-Nanami-Chan! Ami se dirigió con una gran sonrisa y con sus brazos extendidos asía mi por lo que me abrazo.

-Ami no respiro me ¡asfixias!- Después que me solte le di una sonrisa en la que le agradecía por el recibimiento tan cálido y al mismo tiempo dandole un "Gracias por no asfixiarme"

-¡Momozono!- Kei la interrumpio antes de que me digiera algo mi otra amiga...

-Por que te tardaste tanto ya estábamos por irnos de compras sin ti ¡aparte mi nuevo novio necesita verme con otro loock!

-Vamos apresuremonos que todavia falta mucho por ver, ropa, zapatos, cosméticos, dulces...

-Si Kei lo entiendo pero podemos comprar también ¿Un poco de comida? veras seque me salí de casa antes de que comiéramos y pues tengo el estomago vacío. La interrumpí antes de que continuara seguro que ¡Tendría una lista completa! y si no lo hacia seguro regresaríamos después de las diez o once de la noche vendría muerta "Literal"

-¡Claro! ya tenemos una hora paradas esperándote por supuesto que tenemos que comer y dime ¿Como vas con Mikage?

Casi me atraganto con la pregunta ¿Le digo lo que sucedió en el santuario?, pero solo fue un error ¿no?


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

En el cap. Anterior.

-Si Kei lo entiendo pero podemos comprar también ¿Un poco de comida? veras seque me salí de casa antes de que comiéramos y pues tengo el estomago vacío. La interrumpí antes de que continuara seguro que ¡Tendría una lista completa! y si no lo hacia seguro regresaríamos después de las diez o once de la noche vendría muerta "Literal"

-¡Claro! ya tenemos una hora paradas esperándote por supuesto que tenemos que comer y dime ¿Como vas con Mikage?

Casi me atraganto con la pregunta ¿Le digo lo que sucedió en el santuario?, pero solo fue un error ¿no?

.

Caminamos alrededor de quince minutos para llegar a un pequeño restaurante donde trabajaba mi amigo Kotaru.

-¡NANAMI!- Oí un poco sercano el grito para después de salir de mi "trance" visualizar a su pequeña novia, la princesa Himemiko, que tiempo atras habia ayudado con sus sentimientos. Puff si tan solo mis consejos tambien sirvieran con migo todo seria diferente en el templo.

Tampoco me había percatado que cierta amiga mía se me quedo viendo con cara "¿Y esta loca quién es Nanami?", debía muchas explicaciones a Ami... a Kei le dio igual estaba en su celular.

-Hola Himemiko no esperaba encontrarte hoy por acá.

-Oh ya veo... pero quería ver como kotaru atendía a los seres humanos de cerca...

En seguida cubrí su boca con toda la palma de mi mano y la lleve a un rincón. Ya que mis amigas centraron sus ojos en ella, vamos lo que acababa de salír de su boca no era para nada normal oír, es decir alguien que es totalmente humano no diría algo como eso.

\- Himemiko trata de omitir un poco esos comentarios las personas de aqui podrian confundirse o tomarlo a mal, no quiero que te tomen a rara ¿vale?

-Si perdona Nanami pero con los unicos humanos con los que socializo es con Kotaru y tu, lamento haberte metido en problemas con tus amigas...

-No tranquila te iras acostumbrando a estar aqui, estoy segura que puedes hacerlo.

Un tiempo estuve hablando con ella hecerca de su relacion me sorprendio que dijera que queria casarce lo mas pronto posible.

Después de que mis nervios se calmaron un poco volví con mis amigas que deje practicamente plantadas en la entrada del local.

-Momozono que clase de amiga deja a sus amigas de un año para ir a platicar con una completa desconocida que parece normal pero no lo es. Dijo la castaña con suma molestia en su expresión y palabras.

Kei era de esas personas que le valía todo a su alrededor, siempre y cuando su celular siguiera con batería y su novio no la cortara, por lo que hay solo dos opciones para que halla prestado atención a lo que dijo la princesa del pantano.

-Lo siento Kei pero ella también es mi amiga salió del país por lo que verla aquí me impresiono.

Mentí si le decía que era un demonio y que la ayude a encontrar el amor, estoy segura que me tacharía a la peor de las locas y llamaría inmediatamente a la policía.

-Bueno ya no importa chicas vamos por la amiga de Nanami y pidamos la comida muero de hambre. Interrumpió la pelirosa estaba muy contenta de su intervención en la conversación conociendo lo explosiva que puede llegar a ser Kei esto hubiera terminado en una pequeña pelea.

\- Por mi esta bien. Y así cerré la conversación aparte de que ayudaria a la pricesa pez gato a socializar mas con nosotros.

Tomoe N.

Después de que Nanami salió me quede regañando a la Serpiente inútil, nunca hacia nada pero desperdicie mis palabras con él, pues me dejo habaldo solo para dedicarce a beber. El resto del día fue tranquilo el no tenerla a ella aqui era como si faltara algo importante.

Como estaba sumamente aburrido decidi ir a mi habitación y dormir un rato...

...

~Me encontraba en un bosque totalmente negro, distinguia el lugar por la sombra de los árboles y las hojas tiradas en mis pies . Visualize una sombra a una lejana distancia se aproximaba lentamente y un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, de lejos parecia que la chica era mi diosa ¡¿Nanami?!

Pero no lo era aquella chica tenia el pelo recojido y con una especie de flequillo, lo raro de la chica es que tenia los ojos vendados, empezo a avanzar un poco mas apresuradamente hacia... ¿Mi?

-¡Tomoe ayuda!- Gritaba desesperadamente ¿Ella me conocia? ¿Yo la conocia? ¿Como podia ver si tenia los ojos vendados?

Lo que siguio fue una especie de espada la atravezo y callo a mis pies... muerta.

-Gran trabajo hermano esta aldeana Yukiji merecia la muerte, gracias por no itervenir, ahora ¿quieres destruirme cierto?

...

Desperte agitado, mi pulso totalmente irregular y estaba sudando...

-Estas empezando a recordar ¿verdad Tomoe?

-¡¿Tu que haces en mi habitacion serpiente inutil?!

-Lamento haberme preocupado por ti zorro idiota pero estabas gritando "¡Yukiji no!" "¡Yukiji!", si te huviera escuchado Nanami se hubiera asustado como te ponias parecias salvaje y tus gritos eran espanto...

-¡Fuera de mi habitacion y ponte a trabajar! Y de una patada saque a esa molestia.

¿Yukiji? ¿Qué no esa era la chica que Nanami me decia que yo estaba enamorado?...

¡ahh! mi cabeza dolia y el pecho tambien. Maldita serpiente albina de mierda me iso perder mi tiempo con esa estupidez de la Yikiyuki o como se llame aparte de que vino a mi habitacion a sermoniarme de esa mujer.

Tendre que prepar la cena antes de que regrese la diosa desobligada que se larga para perder el tiempo en cosas como lo son los amigos. ¿Quien sera la tal Yukiyu que me alegan tanto la serpiente como Nanami?

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LE PARO HOY ESPEREN EL PAGO POR HACERLOS ESPERAR Y LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC.


End file.
